lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Maroyasha/Voting Process/Law Making
Our Constitution has recently been established and is still being signed, but there is no actual thing written on votes and all that. I, as a regular user, believe we should have a voting process for admins/mods. Such as maybe having parties, depending on their beliefs. Much like the American Government as you can see. Users can create their own parties and all that. Gain support and all that. Then in the end, the major parties will chose candidates for annual Admin/Mod eclections. Since their are 4 admins and 4 mods their can be as many parties, but they only get a certain amount of candidates. So let's try this out: Creating Parties Users may decide to create a party. But first it must be proposed, explaining why it is being made. Then, you must establish yourself by doing an announcement. When creating a party, all the other details will be explained. Joining A Party Each user, at the beginning of a voting sequence will sign up as voting for a certain party. At any time, you may switch. And until the next candidate election/voting sequence you will be that party, unless you switch. The rest is simple, basically self explanatory. Choosing Candidates Each party will chose, let's say 1 candidate for each position for now. They will chose a candidate for each level of office, meaning: Mod and Admin. But the entire party must agree. A candidate must either propose themselves as a candidate, or a fellow party memeber may propose someone. The party will take a vote on who they think would be best for those positions. Each Administration candidate will chose a Vice-Administartor, which must be approved by the party. This Vice-Administrator will have no rights at all. But they will advise over their party and help an admin to make voting decisions. They will aslo become that admin's replacement if they are demoted or they step down. Impeachment Once an admin or mod is elected, if the majority of the wikia populace agree, then an impeachment can be arranged of said admin or candidate. The admins and mods will then decide if said admin or mod should be impeached. If the admins and mods do not thinks said admin or mod should be impeached, the users have a right to do a vote of their own if they disagree. If 2/3 of the users that vote agree on impeachment, then the admin/mod will be impeached. They will lose all rights and cannot run for office for a certain amount of elections depending on the cause of impeachment. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Now onto the next topic of law (rule) making. Proposing a Law Each law starts as a bill. Anyone can propose it. But they must make a blog post describing what the law does, how it will benefit us as a whole wiki, etc. Then hand it off to a mod or admin and it will start being dsicussed. How Laws Are Passed Laws will be passed as such. If the user given a proposed bill is an Admin, then the admins will first discuss it and vice versa. Now, if the admins vote for this law, then the mods will have to vote on it, once again vice versa also. If the first rank to get it thinks it should be revised, they will ask the user/proposer to revise it and then repropose it later on. Once a law is voted on and passed, all Admins/Mods must sign it using their signature. Overturning A Law If a law is not working, admins and mods can agree to vote to overturn it. If a law is voted to be overturned, it is then voided. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Now, that about sums it all up. Thanks for reading --Maroyasha (talk) 05:18, May 21, 2013 (UTC)